With telescopically mating electrical connectors such as a plug and a socket it is often desirable or necessary to lock the two connector bodies together after their conductive contacts have been physically and electrically joined. Single conductor connectors with some form of bayonet joint may be rotated to a locking position. Multiple male and female contacts, however, must be slidingly joined telescopically without rotation, and typically have used a pliable plastic connector body which is deformed as a catch on one connector body rides over a detent on the other connector body to a locking position beyond the detent. If such a deforming latching body is frequently engaged and disengaged the plastic fatigues from the deformation and the latching mechanism fails.
Accordingly it is one object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with two telescoping bodies which snap into locked position without deformation of the bodies. A further object is to confirm the snap into locked position with an audible or visible indication. Still a further object it to provide an improved mechanism for unlocking and disengaging the mated connector bodies.